


Giving In

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: This is short and sweet, I don't know how else to describe it.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Remember back in September when I promised my mysterious benefactor some drabbles? I have been lousy at living up to my promises *hangs head in shame*
> 
> Well, this is a little thing I wrote yesterday while I was waiting for a friend at a café (seems to be the only place where I can write). Hope you like it, whoever you are, my dear benefactor. 263 words. Unbeta'd.

He woke up to soft lips pressing against his, hesitantly, like this was something not allowed, not expected.

Lying still, eyes closed, he was too scared to move. He longed to kiss back, taste the familiarity, drink in the nostalgia but he did not dare. When the tip of a tongue ran along his lips he parted them slowly enough for it to appear accidental. An act hardly to be believed but as long as they both kept up the charade they wouldn’t have to look each other in the eye and confess to wanting this, needing this.

Fingers were touching his face, exploring every inch like a blind man forming a picture in his mind. Memorising. The tender touch had him bite back a gasp and behind closed eyelids he could feel tears prickling. No one ever touched him like this. No one ever touched him.

The lips were gone, leaving his cold and trembling. Then he felt a kiss on his neck and the cool rush of inhaled air brushing against his skin.

The tongue licking up a drop of sweat trailing down his neck was his undoing.

“Will...” he moaned, putting all his feelings of need and hope into that single word.

The caressing stopped and at once he regretted his transgression. He waited, eyes still shut, for the movements of retreat, for the dismissing sound of a door closing. One minute. Two. An eternity of nothing.

Then finally a soft kiss right beneath his ear, where his jugular struggled to pound.

“Yes.”

With a sigh he opened his eyes.

 

Fin.


End file.
